


Fire and Ice

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons?  They walk completely undetected amongst the humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Humans  live in a world that is nothing but their own perspective.  They see nothing through the eyes of another creature.

It’s thanks to this ignorance that dragons walk amongst them, undetected.

The old tales of dragons that humans spread from one end of the world to the other were simply tales that held no truth to them whatsoever other than they got some of the anatomy of such enormous beasts correct.

There were several different kind of dragons and each one of them was unique in some way.

Mark and Jack were two such dragons.

Older dragons would never believe them, but the two were convinced they were made for one another. Fire and Ice, day and night, gentle and aggressive, they were the opposites of each other but also so intimately entwined they would never part, even if they wanted to.

Mark was all flame and fury, with the molten chocolate eyes and a voice that was a soothing crackle of fire.  A scorching heat burned through his veins and his temperament ignited just as easily in an explosion of heat and rage.

Jack had a cool frigidness to him that only his love could melt.  His eyes were glaciers in pools of snow and his touch could freeze oceans. His anger was a sharp, quick, blade of ice and it left the recipient frostbitten and dark.

They were made to exist in different worlds, but molded together despite their nature.

When the fire in Mark’s chest burned too bright and too hot for even himself, when those heat that made him who he was consumed his existence and spread into something he couldn’t control, Jack was there to douse the fire.  He was there to run a cool hand along Mark’s skin and sooth the roaring flames and push them down into warm coals and put Mark back together again.

In the same respect, when Jack’s heart had nearly stopped thanks to the chill and his blood turned sluggish over his bones, Mark was there to soothe him. He was there to break through the glass-like ice and turn Jack from a raging hailstorm into a gentle snowfall.

Mark adored the feeling of Jack’s cool skin on his fingertips.  Jack loved the feel of the warm, burning palm of Mark’s hands sliding against his ribs, his shoulders, his face.  It was comfort and love and home.  

“Mark,” Jack hated his voice, it was just as shrill and cracking as ice breaking, “You’re beautiful, my burning love.”

“And you’re stunning, my frigid beauty.”

Jack laughed and continued on with cooking breakfast.  Though he was a dragon of fire, Mark was not to be trusted in the kitchen.

They lived their lives as normally as any other couple living in the middle of L.A. would.   They laughed, played, had jobs, had bills, had friends….they were perfectly normal.  

They just kept their wings and tails dormant in their human forms and only released the magnitude of their own bodies when they were going home.  

Home.

Home was a different planet. A whole world of nothing but beings such as themselves, free to love each other at will.

Humans had too many restrictions on love.

Age? Sex? Appearance? Race? All of it factored into love in the human world.  It was irritating at times, but they worked through it. Focusing mainly on making each other happy before moving onto doing things to make others happy.

They were due for a visit home now that Jack thought about it.

The excitement at the possibility of seeing his family and his mother again made Jack’s ice spread throughout the kitchen and he almost froze the food he just made.  It was thanks to Marks heated breath that is was saved.

“What’s got you so excited?” Mark’s voice made lust crackle through his body.  It made him think of cold, snowy days curled into Mark in front of a fire in their home.

“I want to visit home for a while.  Maybe for a week human time?”  Jack sat all of the food that Mark saved out on their table and sat across from him to eat.

“That would be nice. I feel like my wings are cramping anyway.”

Jack smiled at Mark, “In two weeks then?  Is that alright with you my love?”

Mark reached across the table and brushed his fingers across Jack’s face, “Of course my little snow angel.”

Jack blushed and continued to eat, already making travel arrangements in his head.


End file.
